


[podfic] a son and daughter rolled into one

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale’s nonbinary too but it’s not mentioned, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Warlock Dowling, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Dowlings' A+ Parenting (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Crowley didn’t get summoned often, but every couple of years there was that familiar pain of a soul nearby, so desperate as to wish for help from a demon. And, well. If Crowley didn’t take those calls, who would?Warlock summons a demon and guess who it is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] a son and daughter rolled into one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a son and daughter rolled into one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001438) by [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns). 



> Arseholery is impossible to pronounce. I should have let word correct it to archeology or areolar like it wanted.

Anchor: [here](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/a-son-and-daughter-rolled-into-one-eet1qc)

  
Google drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13F1ml_-PenJyC-eOBLKqlJn_q5EZ1I_m/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
